


If Knowledge is a Power — Если знание — это сила

by synant



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Если пушка может сделать тебя королем, то книга — Богом.





	If Knowledge is a Power — Если знание — это сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Knowledge is Power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616273) by Tashilover. 



> Был переведён для конкурса [«Шерлокиада»](https://fanfics.me/challenge70) на фанфикс.ми.
> 
> Unfortunately I am still waiting for a reply from an author, hope it's okay.

Джоан за свою жизнь напилась лишь однажды. Тогда ей стукнул двадцать один год, и девчонки уговорили её отпраздновать. Она помнила первый бокал пива, помнила первый бокал вина, помнила тот момент, когда начались шоты, но сразу после всё стало расплываться. Очнулась Джоан часы спустя, в своей постели и не в той одежде, что была вчера.

Хоть она и пришла к выводу, что к ней никто не приставал, и она не подверглась изнасилованию, то, что она ничего не могла вспомнить, испугало её. Даже её друзья, которые должны были оставаться трезвыми ради её же блага, не могли ничего вспомнить. После этого Джоан пообещала себе, что больше никогда не будет так сильно пить. Это обещание было легко сдержать, особенно сейчас, когда она была куратором трезвенника: ей нельзя было пить. Ради клиентов. Ради Шерлока. 

Так что когда одним утром она проснулась в чужой постели, не зная, как она там оказалась, она почти запаниковала. 

_Почти_ запаниковала. Шерлок обучил её кое-чему на случай похищения. Он сказал, что надеется, что эти методы никогда ей не понадобятся, но предупреждён — значит вооружён. 

Первое и главное правило: не паниковать. Паника ей не поможет, только увеличит шансы на гипервеентиляцию и обморок. Холодный рассудок и спокойствие.

Второе — осмотреть помещение, в котором она находится, и из этого делать выводы. Она здесь в безопастности? Могла двигаться, уйти? 

Ноги и руки Джоан не были связаны, во рту не было кляпа, глаза не были завязаны. И она была… она не знала, где именно.

Первой мыслью было, что она ночью ворвалась в музей и уснула в одном из залов викторианской эпохи. Вся комната напоминала о старинных романах. Кроме подушки, что пахла гусиными перьями, всему в комнате было минимум сто лет. Столы, стулья, лампы, обои на стенах. 

Её брат был историком, не она. Он бы рассказал лучше. Единственное, чего не хватало в комнате — это восковой фигуры королевы Виктории.

Джоан встала и пошла по комнате, радуясь тому, что была в одежде — впрочем, без телефона.

Ставни были полуоткрытыми, чтобы пропускать солнечный свет. Джоан решила подойти, чтобы посмотреть, где она и что ей делать дальше.

Она застыла, когда дверь в комнату внезапно отворилась, и внутрь вошёл высокий мужчина. Он был одет в белую рубашку и чёрные брюки с бесполезно висевшими подтяжками. В руках у него был поднос с чаем и сэдвичами. Мужчина был начисто побрит, но почему-то всё равно казался… грязным.

— О, наконец-то вы проснулись, — сказал он с английским акцентом, затем подошёл к столу, что стоял посередине комнаты, и поставил на него поднос. — Прощу прощения. Вы говорите по-английски? Боюсь, мой кантонский несколько заржавел.

— Я… да, я говорю по-английски. 

Брови мужчины удивленно взлетели.

— _Американка_. Не ожидал. Пожалуйста, мисс, присаживайтесь.

Джоан задалась вопросом, а не попала ли она в одну из книг Джейн Остин? Всё казалось таким реальным, чтобы списать это на сон или галлюцинацию.

— Где я? — спросила она.

— Вы у меня дома, — ответил мужчина. — Если точнее, в моей спальне. 

Джоан застыла.

— Почему я в вашей спальне? 

— И мне интересно. Я нашёл вас здесь рано утром. Вот тут, если точнее.

Он показал на место на полу, совсем недалеко от неё.

— Я поднял вас и положил на свою кровать. Не переживайте, я держал свои руки при себе.

Он пошевелил пальцами для драматизма. Джоан передёрнуло. 

— Что ж, мне, наверное, пора. Спасибо за гостеприимство.

— Подождите, подождите минутку, — сказал он, преграждая ей путь. — У меня к вам так много вопросов.

— Я отвечу на них в следующий раз. Я просто хочу вернуться домой.

Когда он не тронулся с места, она сжала кулаки, готовая драться. Мужчина это заметил, и Джоан подумала, что он отступит, но нет. Вместо этого он вздернул подбородок, тем самым побуждая её продолжить.

Пусть потом не говорит, что она его не предупреждала. 

Джоан замахнулась одной рукой и ударила другой, чтобы сбить с толку, но он словно предвидел это и блокировал удар, выступив вперёд. 

У Джоан не было опыта в драках, но она была прилежным учеником и схватывала налету; её тело быстро приспособилось к быстрому обмену ударов. Она нападала, пытаясь заставить мужчину отступить, убраться с дороги. 

Но мужчина был в боях намного опытнее её. Он блокировал и уходил от каждого удара — не отвечал, лишь защищался. Джоан была уверена, что если бы он дрался по-настоящему, она была бы на полу уже в первые секунды. Он играл с ней, изучал. 

— Что здесь происходит? — в комнату вошёл другой мужчина. Он был выше и худее, и у него были усы; одет он был строже, чем мужчина в комнате: костюм, галстук и трость, сопровождающая хромоту. 

Новоприбывший — это то, что было нужно Джоан. Мужчина повернулся на голос, больше не обороняясь, этого было достаточно, чтобы ударить его прямо в челюсть.  
Мужчина со стоном отшатнулся.

Джоан метнулась к двери.

— Ватсон! — крикнул мужчина. — Не дайте ей уйти!

Кому, чёрт возьми, он кричал? Но Джоан было всё равно. 

Мужчина с усами, к её удивлению, посторонился. 

— Берегите себя, мисс, — сказал он, позволив ей проскользнуть. — В самом низу лестницы стоят ботинки, возьмите их. 

Джоан выбежала из комнаты. Справа от неё находилась лестница. Остальная часть дома выглядела так же, как и спальня — ярко и пышно. Джоан побежала вниз, морщась от неприятного чувства. Как и сказал мужчина с усами, внизу стояли рабочие ботинки. 

Даже находясь внизу, она могла слышать диалог двух мужчин:

— Почему ты позволил ей уйти?

— Потому что она выглядела напуганной!

— Верни её обратно, она… она должна вернуться!

Джоан обулась, но ботинки были ей велики. Она зашнуровалась так быстро, как могла, и, рванув к двери, распахнула её настежь. 

А затем, секундой позже, закрыла её.

Каким бы сумасшедшим ни выглядел мужчина наверху, нельзя было подделать _такое_.

Джоан открыла дверь снова, но всего лишь немного, чтобы подглядеть, что там снаружи. Казалось, что она на площадке какого-то фильма. Люди — мужчины, женщины — ходили в викторианских одеждах. Некоторые мужчины носили шляпы, а некоторые женщины несли в руках зонты. На улице были и попрошайки, и лошади, незагрунтованные дороги и сильный запах пота.

Она закрыла дверь и отошла. 

— Мадам, — обратился к ней мужчина, что она встретила в спальне. Джоан слышала, как он спокойно спускается по лестнице, пока она оседала на пол. — Могу я спросить, как вас зовут? 

— Джоан, — ответила она. Она не паниковала. Она была слишком закалена для этого. — Ватсон.

Она услышала, как мужчина с усами выдохнул: 

— Что?..

— Приятно познакомится с вами, мисс Джоан Ватсон. Я — Шерлок Холмс.

* * *

Джоан отказалась снимать ботинки. Неважно, какой бы шокированной она себя ни чувствовала, она не отдаст единственные ботинки, в которых могла, если понадобится, убежать. Холмс не стал возражать.

Он проводил её обратно наверх, на этот раз в библиотеку, а не в спальню. Мужчина с усами принёс поднос с чаем. Он не выглядел уже сильно удивленным. Его взгляд выражал подозрительность, и он переглядывался с Холмсом пока наливал чай.

— Дайте угадаю, — наконец сказала Джоан. — Вы — Ватсон.

Он, казалось, был впечатлён. 

— Да, это я, _Джон_ Ватсон. 

— Конечно, — согласно закивала Джоан. — Конечно же, вы Джон Ватсон, а это — мистер Шерлок Холмс. Очень приятно познакомиться с вами обоими. 

После её слов они переглянулись; похоже, Холмс был впечатлён сильнее, чем Ватсон.

— Мисс Ватсон, вы помните, как оказались у меня дома? 

— Нет, не помню. Но теперь это не имеет значения, потому что это всё — сон.

— Сон? Вы думаете, что спите?

— Конечно, как же ещё я рационализирую… — она махнула рукой. — Всё это?

Холмс собирался что-то сказать, когда Ватсон вмешался: 

— Если вы спите, то как вы можете это доказать?

Её сон проверял её. Хорошо.

— Вы не можете читать во сне. Не можете включить или выключить свет, числа размыты…

Как только Джоан произнесла «не можете читать во сне», Ватсон подошёл к полке. Он схватил первую попавшуюся книгу, открыл её посередине и дал ей.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, — прочтите. 

Джоан посмотрела вниз и сглотнула. 

— _Hamamelis Virginiana был открыт для английских садов Робертом Коллинсоном, кто держал связь с искателями растений в Американских колониях…_ — Она отвернулась, задав рот рукой. — О боже…

— Вы не спите, мисс Ватсон. Это не сон. Вы сейчас не спите.

Джоан научилась оставаться спокойной, когда стала доктором, её навыки стали ещё лучше, когда она стала компаньоном трезвенника. Она привыкла к тому, что её пациенты и клиенты кричали, плевались на неё, крича расистские оскорбления. Осознание, что она попала в другую реальность, было совершенно другое. 

— Окей, я в порядке, — сказала она, когда Ватсон принялся считать её пульс, взяв за запястье. 

Он удивленно уставился на неё. 

— Вы… что? 

О, точно. Другая эра, другие слова.

— Я в порядке, — поправилась она. — Буду в порядке.

Она высвободила запястье из его рук. Сделала глубокий вдох, успокаивая сердцебиение. Она справится с этим. И вернутся домой, к _её_ Шерлоку, и у неё будет что рассказать. 

Она потянулась, взяла сэндвич и отправила его в рот. Ватсон был немного удивлён такими не светскими манерами, но ничего не сказал. Холмс же был потрясён. Джоан спокойно прожевала сэндвич, запив его чаем. Прекрасно.

— Вы доктор? — с хитрицой спросил Холмс.

— Да.

— Я восхищён, — сказал Ватсон. — Не знал, что они позволяют женщинам быть докторами в Америке. Или Китае? Японии? 

— Америке, — ответила Джоан. Какой это _год_? Прошла ли Гражданская война? Это была другая вселенная, и всё, что она знала — это то, что Гражданской войны не было, и все улетели на космических кораблях.

О Боже, она знала, что такое космический корабль. Она знала, как летают самолёты. У неё были знания, опережающие это время на столетия. О _Боже_.

— Не паникуйте, — сказал Холмс, похлопав её по руке. — Это не поможет. Лучше вдохните и выдохните и расскажите мне… — Он вытащил из кармана Джоан телефон. —  
Что это за чертовщина? 

Потрясающе. Этот человек сказал не паниковать, а потом не следует своим словам. 

— Это мой телефон.

Она сделала глоток чая. 

— Что такое телефон?

— Это приспособление, по которому мы связываемся с людьми.

— Да, и как…

Он возбуждался. И если Джоан не сможет его успокоить, он начнёт орать. Она знала, что начнёт. Ватсон же был занят тем, что пялился на экран. Холмс не нажал ни одну из кнопок, и экран, к счастью, оставался чёрным. Но на чехле телефона был изображён Гарфилд.

Лучше будет начать с самого начала.

— Это мой телефон. У него есть способность общаться с другими людьми на большие дистанции с теми, у кого есть телефон. И когда я говорю «на большие дистанции» я имею в виду через океаны и континенты. Как это работает? Через радиоволны. Понимаете, когда мы говорим, наш голос создаёт волны, и эта штука записывает и конвертирует их в электромагнитные волны. Мы знаем об этом уже так давно, что считаем их простыми, как дважды два. Я из две тысячи четырнадцатого года. Да, я из двадцать первого века. У нас есть летающие машины, именуемые самолётами, которые переносят людей через континенты за часы. Если у вас есть бумага, я могу начертить и сделать бумажный самолётик. Человек был на Луне. Президент Соединённых штатов — чёрный. Сыр продаётся в металических жестянках. Мой телефон также является словарём, фотокамерой, записной книжкой, и может хранить до пятидесяти тысяч страниц информации. Но лучше из всего этого — это видео с котами и сообщения Шерлока. Да, я сказала «Шерлока». У меня есть Шерлок. Он невероятный и гениальный, но в тоже время непредсказуемый, и никогда не даёт мне спать. Если вы передадите мне мой телефон, я покажу вам его фотографию, но не будет ли это _слишком много информации для вас_?

Джоан сделала глубокий вдох, а затем ещё один глоток чая. 

Ватсон молча пялился на неё.

Холмс же, нахмурившись, уставился на её телефон и спросил: 

— Я разве не хорош собой?


End file.
